Screams In The Dark
by Huaile
Summary: What really happened after Envy "killed" Ed in the Underground City (Edvy)
1. Screams-Envy POV

Screams in the dark.

Edward coughed again. I looked down at him, disinterested, and frowned as I saw his pain-filled golden gaze fixed on me.

"Ne, o'chibi-chan, you're still alive?"

"Obviously." He spat out blood, but I was still captivated by his gaze. It was empty, the flames always in them _gone_. Not just dimmed, but completely _distinguished_.

I'd done that.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?" he sounded resigned.

I shrugged, sitting next to him. "Why should I?"

"Weren't you hellbent on killing me this whole time?"

"Not really," I paused, "it was my job to keep you alive. To…toy with you. I wanted to kill you, but I wasn't allowed to. Besides, I _like_ seeing you squirm." I leaned in and smirked, delighting in the look of fear on his face.

"So why not now? Dante's dead, the job is done."

"Do you really want to die?"

"Answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Envy, please."

"_Fine_. Only because you're dying. I don't want to kill you because I don't _feel_ like it. You'll die in a few minutes anyway. I would, if you weren't."

"Bipolar palm tree." I heard him grumble, breaths labored.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear your voice from way up here."

Ed's face turned red and turned my face so he wouldn't see my smirk. "_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE**_-" his rant stopped as he hissed in a breath, hands hovering over his stomach.

"O'chibi-chan so kawaii…" I cooed, running my fingers through blond locks.

Edward looked up at me and frowned, then heaved himself up and pressed his lips against mine. Sure, it was sloppy, but I found myself enjoying it. Even as I began to respond, he fell back, eyes closed.

"Why'd you do that, Ed-kun?"

He licked his lips absently. "I'm about to die. Nothing I say or do matters now, does it? At least Al's safe."

His voice trailed off at my devilish grin. "Envy, don't you dare-!"

"And why not, I'm bored, and your precious little brother won't have you to protect him now. I could just do this," I leered at him, and felt myself changing, and now I was him, "and saw how I healed myself with alchemy, that the homunculi and Dante are all dead, that we're safe. Oh, the look on his face when his beloved older brother kills him…"

"But you won't, because you see me in him."

I scowled. "That gives me a bigger reason to do it. So I can kill you twice."

"But if you really wanted to, I'd be dead now."

I snarled at him and muttered how stupid he was, but he was, of course, right. If I'd really wanted him dead, he'd be dead. The wound I'd made, I'd missed his heart…on purpose. I wanted him after they were gone. He was mine. I liked this small blond, everything about him. Especially his fire. I wanted it.

Hm, alright Envy, the pipsqueak's about to die, so you may's well have fun with him now.

"Ne, Edo, I'll make you a deal. I won't hurt a hair on your dear little Alphonse's head…if and only if you give me what I want."

Golden eyes widened, then closed. His eyelids were a pale blue-gray color. His skin was paler to, I noticed. He was getting close. "You're lying."

"No. see, when I want something, I get it. And you have what I want. It's your little rule of equivalent exchange, no?"

He ignored the alchemic term. "About Al."

"I already said I won't hurt a hair on your brother's head. Would you rather that or have me kill him as soon as you die? Hurry up, I'm getting impatient."

A long sigh. "Fine."

As soon as the word passed his lips, I fluidly slid atop him and kissed him hungrily, easily slipping my tongue into his mouth and probing it. He tasted like blood, I noticed dimly. Ed shuddered and then bit my tongue sharply.

I reared back, more out of shock than of pain, crossing my eyes to stare at the tip of my tongue as it healed. "Now, Edo, if you don't cooperate, I'll have to go back on our deal~!" I said in a mocking sing-song voice, brushing my hair back.

Ed nodded slowly, face scarlet. "But why-"

"You talk to much." I sighed, bending down, and this time he beat me to it, eagerly sliding his lips to mine. I hummed approvingly. Pity he was going to die, he could've been a wonderful pet. Well, there's always Wrath…the brat would disobey and I'd get to…punish him…

Ed pulled back, gasping, and I frowned. Oh. Right. Humans need to breathe. Such weak things. Why _ever _had Lust wanted to be one?

Right. These feelings of _love_.

I brushed my lips against his cheek, slid them to the corner of his mouth, then licked down to his neck. A broken moan escaped his lips as I bit lightly, then sucked hard. He tasted good, sweaty and bloody and Ed. Sweet, spicy, tangy.

I lifted the remains of his shirt over his head and made my way down his chest with my mouth and hands. Lazily, I licked around his wound, sucking broken skin, and he moaned again.

"En…vy…hurts!"

I looked up, eyes narrowed, and sighed, retreating from the spot while undoing his belt and tossing it away, coming back up to kiss him. He arched his hips up as I tugged off his pants and boxers.

"Ne, Edo-kun, I thought you didn't want this." I asked against his lips.

"I…don't know." The poor boy did look and sound confused. "And this isn't fair."

"What?"

"I'm…" he paused, flushing, "you… you've still got…" he stopped and glared pointedly at my clothes.

"Mm…o'chibi-chan wants to see?"

While he was busy spluttering excuses, I tugged my shirt over my head. He quieted immediately and gently touched my skin.

"You're cold…" he murmured.

I shrugged. "So? I'm technically dead, aren't I? I don't think I should be warm."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because of that bastard Hohenheim."

Ed stiffened beneath me. "He did it to you to?"

"So you're saying that your mother poisoned you until you died, then he tried to transmutate your dead body, and when it failed, he left you?"

"No, but he left me and Al when we were little…that's why mom died, I think."

"Tough nuggets." With that, I held out my hand. "Now suck."

"Why?"

"D'you want it to hurt even more than it already will?"

Golden eyes widened and he latched his mouth to my fingers. I stifled a moan as my enemy—but was he really that anymore?—sucked my fingers hard, tongue swirling around them, brushing against the digits teasingly, and was he doing that on purpose because oh _Gate_-

I pulled my hand away and there was a soft suction noise and a thin line of his saliva hung suspended between my fingers and his lips before it fell to the floor between us.

I'd always scoffed at the idea of a "come hither" expression. But now, looking at Ed, golden eyes lidded and darkened with want, mouth parted and lips damp, spread out loose and waiting and wanting…he couldn't have expressed "come and take me now" in any amount of words.

So I did.

There was a soft gasp I slid a finger in his now-clenched entrance.

"Relax, or it'll hurt more." No such thing happened, so I bent to his neck—I now knew it was one of his biggest weak spots—and sucked lightly. Sweat now dominated the Ed-taste and I huffed moving up to meet eager lips.

He relaxed almost as soon as I kissed him and I pumped my finger in and out slowly, relishing in the startled gasps and hisses.

But

Wait.

Why was I caring about how he felt? I pulled back and shoved two more fingers in and his scream ripped through the silence. A broken moan from trembling lips as I pulled my fingers out, the clenching of his muscles almost too much to bear.

Note to self: buy looser clothes.

Ed's fumbling hands tore open my skort and I hissed at him as the now unwearable fabric fluttered to the ground, gentle as I plunged into him roughly.

* * *

"Thanks for the fuck, o'chibi-chan. Maybe we can do it again." I stood, chuckling. "Wait. You're dying."

Ed stared up at me, helpless, eyes wide.

"Oi, Gluttony! Get your fat ass over here!" I called.

"No no no _please_ don't. I'll do whatever you want, just-" my enemy lover half-brother bit his lip and stared up at me defiantly.

"Not gonna lower yourself to beg? I could stop him if you want. No? Oh well, not my loss."

Gluttony—now mindless—was suddenly in front of me, jaws wide.

"Gluttony!" I was now Lust, and he stopped, tiny eyes widening.

"_Lust_? My Lust?" he asked.

I reached out and smiled the cold way Lust did, and he sat. "Gluttony, can you do me a favor?"

His head nodded so fast I thought it'd fall off. "Eat this boy. _No_—slowly. Eat his insides first. Make it unbearable. I want him to suffer."

Gluttony turned back to me. "Lust?" then he turned to Ed. "You took my Lust from me!"

Oh _gate_. He's so stupid.

Ed's tiny voice was the only thing heard as I watched from the darkness.

"I won't scream._ I won't scream. __**I WON'T SCREAM**_!"

Gluttony's heavy breathing and chewing as he ate Ed, torturing him slowly by eating—saving what he'd need to survive for last—and causing him excruciating pain.

Screams in the dark.

* * *

"Brother!"

I hurriedly turned into the elder Elric at Alphonse's worried call. I examined him after I was hugged tightly. His hair was long like Ed's (don't think about Ed), the same brownish-gold color as mine, thicker than Ed's silky strands (don't think about Ed), and he was taller than Ed (don't think about Ed) and…he smelled different to. Less heady, less…Ed.

(Don't think about Ed)

Which is stupid. Just because they're brothers doesn't mean they smell the same.

" Brother?" The voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Al…I'm just really tired. That wound Envy gave me hurt a lot."

"Brother, are you okay?" Al's eyes widened as I mentioned the wound.

"Yeah…the Gate fixed it. I don't know why. Let's just get out of here."

Al smiled brightly—_Gate_, humans are so stupid—and we walked together, quietly.

"Al, you okay?"

"Yeah, it feels weird finally having a normal body, and I'm really tired and hungry, but I'm great!"

Another smile. It fell suddenly. "Brother, what happened to the other homunculi? Gluttony, and Envy?"

"Gluttony's probably starting to eat this whole city, and as for Envy…"

Al looked sharply at me at that, fear and understanding in his eyes. "Envy."

"The one and only!" I was myself again.

I circled Al, the revolutions growing smaller and smaller. I saw the fear in his eyes—Ed wouldn't be scared, he'd fight (don't think about Ed)—and smirked.

"Don't worry. I promised your brother I wouldn't hurt a hair on your head."

"Like you'll keep your promise."

"Don't worry, Ed gave me what I wanted, so I won't harm a hair on your head. I always keep my promises. Here's one. I will kill you. I _promise_."

"But…you promised Ed!"

I reached out and yanked a strand of hair from his head. "I promised I wouldn't hurt a hair on your head. Here it is. I won't hurt it. Now, where was I…"

Screams in the dark.

* * *

The Elric brothers were dead.

I killed them.

Al, I couldn't care less about, but I finally killed Ed.

_So_

_Why_

_Did_

_I_

_Feel_

_So_

_Horrible?_


	2. Pain-Ed POV

Pain.

The only thing I think is: _how am I still alive?_ I know Envy, he wouldn't miss on accident...unless...he wanted me alive.

I coughed and spat out blood, blinking as I saw Envy staring down at me, frowning.

"Ne, o'chibi-chan, you're still alive?" his voice was still..._seductive_, but it'd lost its playfulness, was now more serious.

"Obviously." I spat out blood. Oh _Gate_, it hurt.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?"

He shrugged delicately, sitting next to me, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. Gate, he was such a girl sometimes... "Why should I?"

"Weren't you hellbent on killing me this whole time?"

"Not really, it was my job to keep you alive. To…toy with you. I wanted to kill you, but I wasn't allowed to. Besides, I like seeing you squirm." he leaned in and smirked, and I tried to scoot back, but my wound prevented me from doing so.

"So why not now? Dante's dead, the job is done."

"Do you really want to die?"

"Answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Envy, please."

"Fine. Only because you're dying. I don't want to kill you because I don't feel like it. You'll die in a few minutes anyway. I would, if you weren't."

"Bipolar palm tree." I murmured. It was getting harder to breathe...

"What did you say, I couldn't hear your voice from way up here."

Envy turned away, but I caught the smirk. So he was egging me on. Too late. "**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE_**-" _ohhh Gaaate! That hurt._

"O'chibi-chan so kawaii…" Envy cooed then, running lithe fingers through my hair.

What the _hell_?

I looked up at him and frowned, beginning to notice things I'd never noticed about him. Like how long his eyelashes were, hiding scarlet eyes the color of blood. Playful eyes, narrowed, and was that eyeliner? His face was angular, but his lips looked rather soft...

I shrugged inwardly-I was about to die, nothing mattered-then heaved myself up and pressed my lips to his. They were soft. I let myself fall back and closed my eyes.

"Why'd you do that, Ed-kun?" Was it just me or was his voice strained?

I licked my lips absently. "I'm about to die. Nothing I say or do matters now, does it? At least Al's safe."

I stopped, seeing the impish sparkle in Envy's eyes, seeing the grin slowly slide across that pale face. "Envy, don't you dare-!"

"And why not, I'm bored, and your precious little brother won't have you to protect him now. I could just do this," he smirked at me, and now he was a mirror image of myself, "and saw how I healed myself with alchemy, that the homunculi and Dante are all dead, that we're safe. Oh, the look on his face when his beloved older brother kills him…"

"But you won't, because you see me in him."

He scowled. "That gives me a bigger reason to do it. So I can kill you twice."

"But if you really wanted to, I'd be dead now."

He snarled at me and muttered under his breath, but I didn't bother trying to hear. Just concentrated on staying awake...

"Ne, Edo, I'll make you a deal. I won't hurt a hair on your dear little Alphonse's head…if and only if you give me what I want."

I blinked, feeling a sudden hope rise...then crash. "You're lying."

"No. see, when I want something, I get it. And you have what I want. It's your little rule of equivalent exchange, no?"

The twist on my past made my lips twitch, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of giving in to the barb. "About Al."

"I already said I won't hurt a hair on your brother's head. Would you rather that or have me kill him as soon as you die? Hurry up, I'm getting impatient."

I sighed, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? "Fine."

As soon as I finished speaking, Envy straddled my hips and kissed me, easily slipping my tongue into his mouth and probing it. His hair hung in my face, and I wanted to brush it away, but it'd seem like I was enjoying the contact-which I wasn't, right?-by stroking his head.

So I didn't.

He tasted like fire, I noticed dimly. Tangy and sweet and spicy and dangerous. I shuddered and mind on overdrive, reflexively bit his tongue, hard.

He reared back, almost comically crossing his eyes to stare at the tip of my tongue as it healed. "Now, Edo, if you don't cooperate, I'll have to go back on our deal~!" he said in a sing-song voice, brushing his hair back, to no avail.

I hated myself for nodding slowly, knowing my face was scarlet. "But why-"

"You talk to much." Envy sighed, bending down, and this time I eagerly kissed him back. He hummed against my lips, the grin tickling. Wait.

Breathing.

Right.

I pulled back, gasping, breathing as fast as I could, only to lose those breaths as soft lips brushed against my cheek, kissed the corner of my mouth, then trailed down to my neck. I moaned as Envy bit lightly, then sucked hard.

In my bliss, I didn't notice I was shirtless until I felt Envy shift and then his mouth and hands were on my bare chest. Pleasure-pain electrified my veins as he licked around my wound, sucking broken skin, and I moaned again, this time, more out of pain.

"En…vy…hurts!"

He sighed, and I felt the rest of my clothes come off as he kissed me again. I unconsciously arched my hips up as he did, wanting...

"Ne, Edo-kun, I thought you didn't want this." Envy mumbled against my lips.

"I…don't know. And this isn't fair." Gate, I couldn't believe I just said that.

"What?"

"I'm…you… you've still got…" I would NOT humiliate myself by saying it, so I just glared at his clothes.

"Mm…o'chibi-chan wants to see?"

Yes. Gate, yes. No. I'm straight. I don't know. I was thinking of what to say but by then Envy's shirt was gone already. I brushed cold, perfect skin with my flesh hand gently.

"You're cold…" I murmured.

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "So? I'm technically dead, aren't I? I don't think I should be warm."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because of that bastard Hohenheim."

"He did it to you to?"

"So you're saying that your mother poisoned you until you died, then he tried to transmutate your dead body, and when it failed, he left you?"

And I thought I had it bad with him... "No, but he left me and Al when we were little…that's why mom died, I think."

"Tough nuggets." Envy held a hand in front of my face. "Now suck."

"Why?"

"D'you want it to hurt even more than it already will?" he asked impatiently.

_Oh_.

I-gate, this was uncomfortable-took his three fingers in my mouth, sucking hard, and then he pulled away and a bit of my saliva stayed connected to his fingers before he twitched them and it fell to the floor between us.

My brother enemy lover stared at me for a long moment, eyes...soft. Sure, there was a fair amount of want in his eyes, but...there was something almost like...love.

And now I gasped as his finger pushed...inside of me. _Gate_, it hurt.

"Relax, or it'll hurt more." I couldn't, it hurt so bad, and Envy rolled his eyes and bent to my neck and began to suck lightly. He soon huffed and kissed me again.

Then he began to pump his finger in and out slowly. Gate oh Gate it hurt so bad...!

But.

Then he sped up roughly, and he hit a..._spot_. _Gate_, it felt good.

"Ah...Gate, Envy!" I unvoluntarily arched my hips up as Envy pushed his fingers into it again.

I needed more, Gate, it felt good.

I fumbled for Envy's skort and he hissed at me, but I didn't care, because now something much bigger than two fingers was in me.

* * *

"Thanks for the fuck, o'chibi-chan. Maybe we can do it again." Envy stood, chuckling. "Wait. You're _dying_."

I stared up at me, helpless, gazing at his naked glory, still on a high from the merciless orgasm.

"Oi, _Gluttony_! Get your fat ass over here!" he suddenly called.

"No no no please don't. I'll do whatever you want, just-" I couldn't believe I'd just said that, but now I wanted, needed to live. My enemy lover half-brother stared down at me, eyebrow raised, a smirk on that perfect face.

"Not gonna lower yourself to beg? I could stop him if you want. No? Oh well, not my loss."

Gluttony—now mindless—was suddenly in front of him, jaws wide.

"Gluttony!" Envy was now Lust, and Gluttony stopped, tiny eyes widening.

"_Lust_? My Lust?" he asked.

Envy reached out and Gluttony sat. "Gluttony, can you do me a favor?"

His head nodded so fast I thought it'd fall off. "Eat this boy. No—slowly. Eat his insides first. Make it unbearable. I want him to suffer."

Gluttony turned back to Envy. "Lust?" then he turned to Ed. "You took my Lust from me!"

Oh gate. I don't want to die. I won't let him hear me scream.

"I won't scream._ I won't scream. I WON'T SCREAM!"_

Gluttony's heavy breathing and chewing as he ate me, torturing me slowly by eating—saving what I'd need to survive for last—and causing me excruciating pain.

Pain. Darkness.

* * *

I blinked. Everything was hazy, but I still remembered. _Everything_.

I'd get him back. Everything went dark again, and the last thing I knew was Envy 's smirk.

"Welcome to the family...Pride."


End file.
